Meaning a Lot
by torriya
Summary: Melinda returns from a mission with some serious injuries, but is not in the mood to be patched up by Simmons. She makes her way up to Coulson's office to debrief and overhears a voicemail that was meant for him. Philinda-y.


**Hi all! Here is a little Philinda fanfic, mostly because I'm worried that May and Andrew are going to get back together in the next season, and there won't be any Philinda :( I really hope I'm wrong! This is an AU...it takes place sometime after Season 1. Enjoy, and please review!**

Melinda limped onto the Bus, covered in blood. She had blood dripping from her leg, down her cheek, but most prominently, from a deep gash in her left shoulder. Coulson, who had been sitting in the lab talking to Fitzsimmons and Skye, immediately stood up and ran over to his friend, the other agents close behind. Coulson immediately wrapped his arm around May's waist to support her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he took in her injuries and ragged breathing. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," May muttered. "Flesh wounds. Debrief in your office in five?"

"May." Coulson said sternly as the younger agents gaped at her. "Simmons needs to check you out and make sure your injuries aren't serious. We can debrief after you're cleared."

"I said I'm _fine_ " May growled. She hated people fussing over her and knew that Simmons would make her stay in bed and likely bench her from upcoming missions. "If it makes you feel better, bring some first-aid stuff to your office, and you can doctor me while we debrief."

Coulson glared at her. He knew it would take a lot more than first-aid supplies to patch up her injuries. _Gosh, she was stubborn._ "Fine" he grumbled, clearly not pleased with their compromise. "Get upstairs, I'll be up in a minutes with the first-aid stuff."

Simmons looked infuriated with the verdict, but quietly turned to help Coulson gather the medical supplies.

May smirked to herself as she began limping upstairs. Not only did she not have to get a medical exam, but Coulson would be tending to her injuries. Oddly enough, he was the one person Melinda didn't mind fussing over her.

She continued to struggle up the stairs, her pain increasing with each step. She fought to keep her expression neutral, since she could sense Fitz and Skye still watching her warily.

The second she reached her chair in Coulson's office, she collapsed into it, gasping for breath. Her eyes watered as she tried to move her left shoulder, and pain shot down the length of her arm. She swore quietly, cursing her own stubbornness. _Maybe I should just call Simmons,_ she thought resignedly, and braced herself to try to stand.

 _Bringgg!_

Melinda jumped, wincing in pain as Coulson's phone rang insistently. May glanced at it, annoyed, and eased herself back into the chair.

 _Bringgg!_

May glared at the phone until it ceased ringing. Typically, she didn't have an issue answering Phil's phone for him, but right now, she was too exhausted to speak. She closed her eyes as the voicemail started, preparing herself to run downstairs to get Coulson if needed.

 _Beep!_

"Hello? Phil? It-it's Audrey."

Melinda's eyes shot open as she recognized the name of Coulson's former girlfriend.

"I-I heard you're alive" Audrey continued shakily. "And since the number he gave me apparently works, I guess it's true." Melinda bit her lip as the young woman began to cry on the other line.

"Phil, if-if you get this, please give me a call." She took a suddering breath. "I'm sure you've moved on,, and if you have, it's fine, but please. I just want to hear your voice...to know you're okay"

May had to strain to hear the last bit of the message. "Phil, I still lo-"

 _Beep!_

Audrey's message ended suddenly as the voicemail ran out of time. Melinda slowly sat back in her chair, somehow feeling worse than she did before.

Moments later, May heard angry footsteps behind her, and she quickly tried to mask her pain.

"Melinda, what the hell were you thinking?!" Coulson cried as he dumped the medical supplies on his desk and turned to face his former partner.

"Look at you, you can barely move! Just because you're so damn stubborn, -" He froze as he noticed the expression on her face.

"Mel, what's wrong?" he asked softly, bending down so he could look her in the eye.

"It's nothing," she replied, avoiding his gaze. "I-uh, you have a voicemail."

Coulson frowned. "Is it from Hill? Is someone in danger?"

"No, but -"

"Then it can wait." Coulson replied firmly.

"But, Phil-"

"It can wait, Melinda."

May sighed sadly. There was no arguing with Phil; he could be just as stubborn as her, but she knew he wouldn't be happy when he realized he'd missed a voicemail from Audrey.

Coulson addressed the wound in May's shoulder first, gingerly cleaning, then dressing the injury. May could tell from his expression that he was extremely upset with her, but his hands were very gentle. She sighed in relief as some of the heat left her shoulder, and leaned back against the chair.

Coulson mumbled grumpily about getting blood on his leather chair, but May knew he didn't mean it. The pair was silent as Coulson doctored the injury. He knew that there was no urgency for May to debrief; she had just wanted to get away from the attention of the younger agents.

After he had bandaged up her shoulder, Coulson began treating the leg wound. It was far less serious than her shoulder injury, and after covering up the cut, and giving May and ice pack to press on it, Coulson addressed the final injury, the cut trailing from her right ear to her chin.

"This might leave a nasty scar, Mel."

As Coulson gently dabbed at the cut on May's cheek, his face inches from hers, he noticed that her eyes were full of tears. "Hey, don't worry," he said in a joking tone "You're still just as pretty as you always were."

May gave him a small smile of appreciation. _As if that's what I'm crying about._

"Thanks, Phil."

Coulson sighed and gently cupped May's face in his hand, lightly running a finger over her scar. "Any time, Mel."

He looked into her eyes, as if trying to pull the sadness from them with his gaze. He leaned in a little closer, but May pulled away, clearing her throat.

"Voicemail. You have a voicemail."

"Yeah," Coulson said, disappointment evident in his tone. He turned to press the Play button on the answering machine.

As Audrey's message began to play, May could see Coulson immediately freeze, his face instantly clouded.

May silently rose, and slowly made her way to the door, struggling with each painful step. The voicemail ended just as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"I don't think so." Coulson said, his voice sounding strangled with emotion. He walked over to May, and put his arm around her waist and led her back to her chair.

"Don't move" he ordered.

"No, I should go." May replied quietly. "You don't want me listening in when you call her back." Suddenly, Coulson wasn't the only one whose voice sounded strangled.

For the first time, Coulson noticed that May was in more than just physical pain.

"Mel," he murmured gently, pleadingly, "I can't live that life anymore. I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." He gestured to himself, to his shirt, where his scar lay underneath. "I'm not the man I was before. It wouldn't be fair to her, especially because she's not the one I want to be with anymore."

"What?" May's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Come on, Melinda." he said, nearly exasperated. "Why do you think I was so mad at you for not taking care of yourself?"

May attempted a shrug, but looked up at him hopefully.

"Because you mean a lot to me, Mel...a lot."


End file.
